Learning how to trust Gibbs aka Trust issues
by donttouch
Summary: Rated M on request. Warning: Bad language, graphic horror. This is an AU, just so you know. You'll understand more later on okay? R&R, and don't hate me 'cause my brain loves me. DISCLAIMER: All haild DPB
1. Chapter 1

It was a bad western movie. It had to be. Here he was, gun trained on a suspect who had his gun trained on him. In an alley, churchbells ringing behind him, dogs barking in the distance. All they needed now was one of those rolling bushes and the set would be complete. Without the garbade cans all over the place and the stench of puke and stale beer of course. It wasn't a totally random scene either. Because this was his partner. Michael Jorgé Finkelton. He never thought the bad relationship they had would end like this. Tony didn't blink. He needed Michael to understand that he couldn't back down from this.

"Why did you do it Michael?" Tony asked. Michael shrugged slightly and grinned.

"I was bored," Michael grinned.

"You were bored? You betray the departement, our country, ME, because you were BORED? You got to do better than that Mike," Tony growled angrily. he had no time or patience for foolish games right now. "I don't want to shoot you Mike," Tony growled.

"I'm the only friend you have, Tony. Everyone else is afraid of you. You don't speak to people, you terrify them with all those ugly scars. I never liked you, you were just a pawn in my game there, _Colonel_," Michael spat the last word. Tony didn't think twice, he just stood there. "Go on, shoot me. Do it! DO IT!" Michael growled.

"No," Tony said and lowered his gun. "I won't give you that satisfaction," Tony continued.

"I killed her you know. Your little girlfriend," Michael bragged. Tony raised his weapon again. "Hah, knew that would get your attention. You never questioned the lack of evidence. Oh and your little boy too, you should've heard him screaming for his daddy," Michael laughed.

"This is all being recorded Mike," Tony said.

"Oh I know," Michael said. "I want them to hear what I did. Just to prove I could. My papi always said I couldn't do anything right but I killed your wife and son. And your unborn daughter," Michael grinned.

"How?" Tony asked. Michael shook with laughter. "Stop laughing you bastard!" Tony growled angrily.

"Oh it was perfect, Tony. You should've seen her, she was happy to see me, let me into the apartement. We talked for a while, before I grabbed her and fucked her. Then i slit her throat," Michael grinned and made the movement with his finger over his own throat. "She drowned in her own blood and your little boy got to watch. Then I cut out her heart and made him hold it," Michael continued. "Where's your backup Tony?"

"Around," Tony growled.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, your little boy, little Tony junior. He kept screaming, 'daddy daddy help me! Daddy please help! Daddy daddy'. Made me sick. So I stabbed him until he bled out and died calling your name. Doesn't that just warm your heart?" Michael's smile was gone. Tony was cold with fury, he so badly wanted to pull the trigger and empty his gun into Michael's body he couldn't believe it.

"You were my partner! I trusted you! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Tony yelled angrily, breathing hard and battling with tears of rage.

"Shoot me Tony," Michael grinned.

"Michael, drop the weapon!" Frankie yelled, his gun shaking. Michael grinned and pointed his gun at the Rookie, but Tony was faster, one shot, one kill, straight between the eyes. He cautiously walked over, but the dead unseeing eyes of his partner looked up at the night sky. There was nothing they could do. Tony ripped the badge off of Michael's chest and stepped on it. "Is he...dead?" Frankie asked, voice shaking.

"Yeah kid, he's dead," Tony said, staring down at the blood being washed away by the rain. "Get on the horn with Jefferson, he'll want to know Michael is dead. Call his mother and father, don't tell them what he did, that's private," Tony continued with a sigh. Frankie nodded and ran. "Damnit Michael," Tony sighed. "I wish things ended different between us," Tony said and sat down on a crate. He felt so heavy. So increadibly heavy, like everything he did left a mark on the ground. His whole body hurt from exhaustion, from running around trying to be a good man and a good friend. He had no friends. Michael had been his only friend until today. Until he found out that his so called partner had killed five women.

"They're coming down. We got it all on tape," Frankie said uncertainly. Tony looked up at him.

"Yeah," Tony said and leant his head back against the wall.

"I'm sorry about your fa-"

"Frankie, stop. No. I don't want you to say it," Tony barked. Frankie sat down next to Tony and leant back.

"Sorry about Michael," Frankie said quickly.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Tony commented dryly. A squad car, then two, arrived, and a vehicle Tony hadn't seen before stopped in front of the curb. Tony got up and made his way over to them, limping heavily on his left leg. Damn that pain! "Hey Jefferson," Tony said, "I found our killer," he continued, pointing to the dead body of his former partner. "Got the confessed killings on tape," Tony said.

"Anyone we knew?" Jefferson asked gruffly.

"Yeah," Tony said and looked at Michael's body. "My family," he said and set his eyes firmly in Jefferson's. Jefferson's expression softened. "He tried killing Frankie," Tony explained, and Jefferson nodded before walking over to Frankie.

"Tony, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team from NCIS, Agent McGee and Agent Todd," Alan said. Tony glared at them.

"Colonel DiNozzo, we were about to be brought in on the investigation, but it seems you found our suspect," Gibbs said. Tony snorted. "Too bad you killed him," Gibbs observed. Tony said nothing, just stared at Michael's body. "Someone you know?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, my partner," Tony said. He looked at Gibbs and made a movement with his head. "Wanna take this back to the station so I can get some clean clothes on?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and Tony went in the car with him. McGee and Kate got into the backseat. "Make a pit stop two clicks west first, I need coffee," Tony said. Gibbs nodded, not being very keen on the idea of a grumpy Colonel who had just killed his partner and having no coffee. Kate and McGee were even less keen on the idea. The stopped at the small coffee shop and Gibbs and Tony went in.

"Hiya Colonel, how's the leg?" Carla asked from behind the desk.

"Not good, give me two big ones," Tony said. Gibbs looked around and saw a bunch of police looking at him and the Colonel. "Only police allowed in here," Tony said quietly to Gibbs who looked at him. Carla came back. "Thanks Carla, I'm not at liberty to say anything yet but you should check out the police channel," Tony said to her gravely. Carla paled and Tony nodded and she sighed. Wether happy or sad, Gibbs didn't know, but he knew something had just transpired in silence between the two people in front of him. "You want anything Agent Gibbs?"

"Coffee, black," Gibbs said.

"Big one," Tony said to Carla who smiled.

"You come here often?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied and sipped his coffee.

"Here you go Agent Gibbs," Carla said with a smile. Gibbs paid her extra and they walked outside again and sat into the car.

"They didn't look happy to see you," Gibbs commented as he pulled out of the parkinspace.

"They never are," Tony said and sipped his coffee again.

Gibbs had the feeling that this was going to be a long night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There you have it folks, the beginning of a slowmoving AU story that just popped into my head and kept screaming at me. I just had to write this first chapter. I'll try updating my two other stories tomorrow, but ya know, public stupid machine and all. R&R :D


	2. Looking back

**One week earlier, NCIS:**

Tom walked down the stairs and Gibbs followed every step. He had a gut feeling that Tom wanted something, and he waited patiently until Tom stood in front of him.

"I have a...delicate issue," Tom said. "No need to talk in private, but I want you to take this case. You've met him before," Tom continued. Gibbs frowned as Tom handed him a big file. Gibbs looked at the cover and saw the name written there. He looked up at Tom with one eyebrow raised. "He's in trouble, Jethro, big trouble. He has the alibi, but his partner doesn't. He could be protecting him."

"He doesn't protect anyone," Gibbs argued.

"Jethro, I know you've met him before, that doesn't mean you know him," Tom said.

"I'll take the case," Gibbs growled and Tom nodded, going up the stairs again. Gibbs opened the file and stared at the picture of the Colonel. He was very different from the time Gibbs had met him. He started reading.

_Colonel Anthony Michael DiNozzo_

Wife and children deceased.

Gibbs swallowed. Dead? He thought back to when he'd first met the Colonel.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Gibbs looked around._

_"There's three empty seats here Tom," Gibbs commented. Tom nodded._

_"The Colonel will be here soon," Tom said._

_"A Colonel? Who's the other two seats for?" Gibbs asked with a frown._

_"His wife and kid," Tom said. Gibbs said nothing. He had seen it too many times, a high ranking officer's angry eyes. A woman came hurrying over._

_"Is he here yet dad?" she asked. She was holding a young child's hand._

_"I think he's waiting for you. Knowing Tony he's probably waiting for you to arrive first," Tom smiled as he got up. "Hi Junior," Tom said and lifted the small child._

_"Hi grandpa," the child replied. "Who is that?" the young boy asked and pointed at Gibbs._

_"That's Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You can call him Jethro or Gibbs, I don't think he likes being called Leroy," Tom said and the child giggled._

_"Hi Gibbs! I'm Anthony Michael DiNozzo Junior, but everyone calls me Junior!" Junior said and Tom placed him on the ground. Junior climbed up on a chair and sat down._

_"Oh hi, I'm Julia DiNozzo," Julia said, "Tom's daughter and Tony's husband," Julia smiled as she sat down next to Gibbs. "We both feel a little safer when Tony's in the middle," she smiled. Gibbs spotted a man with many scars making his way over. he was dressed in a black tshirt and black BDU's. He had a jacket tossed over his shoulder and people were throwing him stares. Gibbs also noticed the black beret on top of the young man's head as he came over to the table. "Honey!" Julia said happily and stood up._

_"Daddy!" Junior shouted and Tony picked him up easily before kissing Julia. "Ewwwww," Junior said and laughed. Gibbs and Tom chuckled as well._

_"What, you don't like me kissing mommy?" Tony asked. Junior shook his head. "What if I kiss you instead?"_

_"**EWWWW**," the young boy said and everyone laughed at that._

_"I see I'm in the middle again?" Tony asked._

_"That man called again," Julia sighed. Tony's eyes darkened momentarily. "It's okay honey, I'm sure it's just some children playing pranks," she said. Tony nodded and sat down with his son on his lap._

_"Hi Tom," Tony said with a smile. "And Special Agent leroy jethro Gibbs with the NCIS as well I see?" Tony asked as his green eyes looked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and Tony nodded back. "Call me Tony," Tony said with a quick grin as his kid punched him in the arm. "What?"_

_"Now EVERYONE is going to call me Junior!" the child complained._

_"So?" Tony asked._

_"It's stupid!" Junior said and Tony grinned._

_"It is not. What if everyone called ME Junior?" Tony asked._

_"That's more stupid!" Junior replied. Gibbs looked at the small family. The Colonel looked like a happy man. His scars didn't seem to matter for anyone. It was one, in particular, that ran from under the black beret, down over his right eye, over the right corner of his lips, and continued down his throat, that stood out. But any skin you could see on the Colonel was scarred. It didn't seem to bother him at all, and it didn't bother anyone else. Oh, Gibbs had noticed a few young officer's that looked terrified at the sight of the scars, but everyone else had paid no attention to them._

_"Julia, why don't you take a glass of red wine?" Tony asked. Julia blushed._

_"I can't," she replied silently. Tony's eyes widened._

_"Are...you...you...you're..." Tony stuttered and Julia nodded, blushing._

_"Junior, Tony, daddy, I'm pregnant again," Julia beamed. Tony kissed her and Junior struggled to get onto her lap. Julia grabbed him as she finished the kiss and looked at the young boy. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister Junior, how do you feel about that?" Julia asked._

_"Will you stop calling me Junior once she's born?" Junior asked. Julia and Tony laughed._

_"We'll think about it," Tony laughed and placed a finger on Junior's nose. Junior grinned, the exact same grin as his father._

_"Then I'm really happy!" Junior exclaimed and hugged his mother._

_"Congratulations," Tom said, beaming like only a proud father and grandfather could._

_"Don't be too happy yet Tom, you'll be babysitting before you know it," Tony grinned and Tom chuckled._

_"I'll get Jethro to help me," Tom laughed._

_"Congratulations," Gibbs said._

_"Thank you," Tony smiled and looked at his pregnant wife and his young child._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Gibbs sighed. That was what was different about him. The fire in his eyes was gone, replaced by anger and resolve. He looked like Gibbs himself had done when he heard abotu Shannon and Kelly.

"What's that boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs looked at him.

"I want you to find everything you can on Michael Jorgé Fikelstein, get Kate to talk to his parents and his wife," Gibbs said. McGee nodded and picked up his phone.

"What happened, Tony?" Gibbs wondered as he looked down at the picture of an angry Colonel DiNozzo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: So, that's a LITTLE bit explained to you all. What do you think? Okay, okay, so there's been like...a ton of questions knocking down my door. This IS an AU, so you know it. Aaaaaaand, Tony never was with NCIS, so now you know THAT, KATE is alive, TOM MORROW is running NCIS, and Julia was his daughter. Tony had a family, yes I know, but it's an AU :D Gibbs have met him, but McGee and Kate has never met him. But guess who else have met him? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter. Moahahahaha. More flashbacks to come! R&R!


	3. Revelation

"Boss? I can't find anything on Finklestein?" McGee asked. "At least not someone that works in Baltimore PD," McGee continued. Gibbs reread the file.

"Wrong name. Try Finkelton," Gibbs said. McGee nodded. Gibbs sighed and leant back in his chair. What the hell could've happened, that Tom didn't speak of his daughters death? Gibbs decided to go up and find out. He walked up the stairs and barged into the office, finding Tom already waiting for him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs growled.

"Hello Jethro. Sit down and I'll tell you the whole thing," Tom said and Gibbs sat down.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tom tried calling Julia for the seventh time. He sighed, and called Tony instead._

_"Tom, I'm on my way home right now, I got beeped, saying she was in labour, I'll call you right back when I've gotten her in the car," Tony said and hung up. Tom raised both eyebrows but hung up. He went downstairs and hurried out of his house, and into his car. He sped up, thinking Tony would want to have some help if something went wrong. And besides, he was planning on being there this time. He slowed down when he saw MP's and police cars and a truck outside his daughter's and his son in law's house. He parked outside the roadblock and got out of the car, walking over to a policeofficer._

_"Tom Morrow, Director of NCIS, what's going on here?" Tom asked, trying to peek over the man's shoulder. An MP came over._

_"Sir, I'm sorry sir, the Colonel asked us not to let you inside the house sir," the man said. Tom saw red._

_"He doesn't want me to see my own daughter?" Tom growled angrily._

_"We're trying to make him leave as well sir," the man continued. Tom frowned._

_"What happened?" Tom asked._

_"TOM!" Tony shouted over the people. he was covered in blood as he came down the few steps from his house. Tom was let through the barrier and tried barging inside the house but Tony held him back. Tom could feel him shaking. "I'm so sorry Tom, I tried to protect her and I tried protecting Junior but I was too late. I didn't make it home in time and now they're trying to make me leave them. I can't leave them alone Tom, I can't. Please Tom, make them see I can't leave them alone," Tony said with a voice that was shaking so bad Tom was afraid it would tear him apart._

_"Tony, ssh, sit down," Tom said and they walked over to the curb, sitting down. "Can I get a blanket here?" Tom growled and someone came over with a blanket that Tom placed on Tony's shoulders. "Tony, tell me what happened," Tom said. His heart was beating so fast, and he didn't want to believe it, but the possibility was there, that his daughter, grandson, and unborn granddaughter was dead._

_"I...Junior...he...I..." Tony whispered._

_"Tony, listen closely, I need you to tell me exactly what happened," Tom said. "Don't spare any detail," Tom said and swallowed._

_"I was beeped. My beeper...it said she was in labour and that she needed me to drive her to the hospital. I...I came home and I didn't think. The door was unlocked and...I ran. I ran inside and I...she was just laying there. Her...her chest was open and her heart was...gone," Tony whispered, tears running down his face. Tom felt his own tears start to freely run down his face. "Someone had slit her throat, and stabbed our daughter," Tony whispered. "The bastard raped her," Tony said and sobbed._

_"Tony, where's Junior?" Tom asked, swallowing hard. Tony started sobbing harder._

_"He killed him. Junior bled out! He was holding her heart!" Tony sobbed and Tom held him close, offering, and drawing comfort. Tony pushed himself away from Tom and stood up. Tom saw that he was going back into the house and he held him back. "LET ME GO!" Tony yelled as he struggled against Tom's hold. Two MP's came to, and helped Tom hold Tony back from going back inside the house. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Tony yelled again and tried struggling free from them._

_"Sir, calm down, please Sir calm down," an MP said calmly but Tony kept struggling until two EMT's came over, plunged a needle into Tony's arm and Tony collapsed in their arms after fifteen minutes more of struggling. They lay Tony on the ground carefully, and noticed that Tony wasn't sleeping._

_"I gave him enough to take out an elephant," one of the EMT's said, baffled._

_"Tony, listen to me, it's okay, we're going to let you sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," Tom said as he ran a hand through Tony's hair. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as much as he could. Tom looked up when two gurneys came out of the house. One big body belonging to his daughter, and one with a small body on it, the body that belonged to Junior. Tom felt tears run down his face again and Tony looked at the gurneys, surprising them all by sitting up and reaching out for the gurneys before collapsing completely and falling unconcious. Tom bowed his head as he sat down next to his unconcious, drugged up, son in law._

**END FLASHBACK**

Gibbs said nothing. Tom stared out the window, he sighed, cleared his throat, and looked at Gibbs.

"He's been chasing the killer ever since. There's been clues, there's been leads, but it's always a dead end. The killer started slaying women, teasing Tony by telling him details about his family's death that no one could have known," Tom said and cleared his throat again.

"Why didn't you tell me Tom? I would've been there!" Gibbs said. Tom smiled gently.

"I know Jethro. Believe me, I wanted to. But we were shushed, both of us. The Departement, and the people I talked to, said that for a year, we couldn't speak to anyone about it. When a year passed...when the date passed, we didn't WANT to speak about it. I don't know Jethro, I guess we felt connected somehow, through the non verbal communication. We were afraid to forget her. To forget Junior," Tom said and choked up. Gibbs felt unsure of what to do.

"Next time you go to visit them, please tell me, so I can pay my respect," Gibbs said. Tom nodded, teary eyed, and Gibbs got up, leaving his office. He walked down the stairs and to the elevator, taking it down to the morgue. The doors opened and he walked inside to find Ducky humming. "They're dead," Gibbs said. Ducky blinked and looked around.

"They usually are when they come here Jethro," Ducky commented. Gibbs sighed and shook his head, leaning against the wall. "But that is not what you meant, come on, let us go sit in my office," Ducky said gently and Gibbs followed him. He sat down on the sofa and Ducky sat down in a chair. "Now who were you talking about?" Ducky asked.

"You know Tony, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, yes, our Director's son in law, of course," Ducky smiled.

"Did you know Tom's daughter died five years ago?" Gibbs asked. Ducky frowned. "She was killed. Julia, Junior, and Tony's unborn daughter Christina. All of them killed. Tony found them," Gibbs continued, staring at the floor.

"What?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked at him.

"Tom didn't speak to you either?" Gibbs asked.

"No, and neither has Anthony. I never asked, of course, because they were so happy together...but why?" Ducky asked. Gibbs shrugged.

"I don't know. I need to tell Abs, and Duck, don't spread it around," Gibbs said. Ducky gave him a look. "You never know Duck, I need your word on it," Gibbs continued.

"You have my word," Ducky said and Gibbs nodded before leaving. Gibbs got back onto the elevator and took it down to Abby's lab. He exited the elevator and walked in to blaring music. Without a word, he turned it off and stared at her.

"I was listening to that," Abby said. When Gibbs didn't reply, she looked up. "Oh my God what happened? Who died? Please tell me it wasn't Ducky, I know he's old and everything but it's just not ri-"

"Abs, it wasn't Ducky. I'm talking about Tony-"

"NOOOOOOO, not my favourite Colonel! Not fair! I know what he does is dangerous and everything but it's just not ri-"

"ABS! He's not dead!" Gibbs growled angrily. Abby stared at him.

"Then WHY are you scaring me?" Abby asked.

"Did you know Julia and Junior was killed?" Gibbs asked. Abby's mouth fell open.

"What about little Chrissy?" Abby asked weakly as she sank down in a chair.

"Also killed," Gibbs said as he walked over and sat down in a chair next to Abby.

"But...what about Tony? Who's taking care of the Director and Tony?" Abby asked.

"Abs. It happened five years ago NO don't look at me like that! I only just found out myself. They were silenced for a year, and then they decided not to talk about it," Gibbs said when Abby glared angrily at him.

"But...but I'm his friend!" Abby complained.

"Abs. He lost his family, he lost everything."

"He didn't lose me!" Abby said angrily. "He should have told me!" Abby said as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I know Abs, I know," Gibbs said and embraced her.

"He's stupid," Abby said.

"He's afraid," Gibbs corrected her.

"And mean," Abby replied.

"You're just sad," Gibbs scolded gently. "But we're going to help him now," Gibbs continued and placed a kiss on the side of Abby's head.

"Promise?" Abby asked.

"I promise," Gibbs said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Oh my God I started to cry during this chapter, I'm serious! And people? I'm so so SO sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I feel unworthy of your reviews, but I will continue to try to do my best, and to my defence, I DID right some wrongs in that chapter. I just hope you can forgive me. R&R, if you wanna. Your humble writer, donttouch.


	4. Stories

Tom let his fingers trace the lines of the picture. A happy family. His pregnant daughter, his son in law, and his grandson. Tom smiled as he looked at them all grinning, their eyes fixed on the camera, and thus, on him. He sighed as he placed the picture back on his desk. The cat was out of the bag and there would be questions. For everyone that knew Julia, it would be as if it just happened. Which gave a whole new problem to account for. What was he to tell the people that wanted to send Tony flowers and condolances? Tom worried his lower lip for a while before picking up his phone and dialling Tony's number, something he hadn't done in three months.

_"Tom? Something wrong?" _Tony's gruff and overly tired voice answered.

"No, not really. Or maybe, I'm not sure," Tom said and sighed. "I told Jethro, which means..."

_"Ducky tried calling. Then Abby. Then Gibbs. I didn't answer."_

"I guess I should tell people to let me forward the message," Tom said. There was a pause from Tony and some low speaking.

_"I'm sorry Tom, I'm very busy right now, I'm getting closer."_

"Tony...please don't do this. You've been trying for five years and all it's gotten you is trouble. And angry people in high places," Tom said as he looked at the picture again.

_"Don't care," _Tony replied, _"Just a sec Tom...yeah? What? When? Another one? Something for me? Well what is it?" _Tony asked. There was silence for a while. _"Bastard sent another note. Bye Tom," _Tony said and hung up. Tom sighed and hung up as well before leaning back in his chair. The hardest thing he'd done, was handing that case over to Gibbs. Of course, he knew Gibbs was the best man for the job, but what he really wanted to do was to pair up with Tony and hunt down the man that killed his daughter and grandson. Like any sane person would do, he told himself. What he was wondering was if Tony was sane right now. Talking about his daughter's death had reopened the scabs that had so delicately begun to form, and now it felt as if it had happened just a few hours ago. He could still see the gurneys, he could still see Tony's hand reaching for them one last time. And he remembered what happened at the morgue.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"I can't go in there Tom," Tony said quietly. He was standing with his back against the door and Tom was looking inside at the two sheetclad bodies. Tom looked over at Tony. He looked pale, older. Right now he looked like Gibbs had done. He raised his hand and put it on Tony's shoulder. As much as he resented the thought of having to stay strong, he really had to. For Tony. Julia might have been his daughter, and Junior his grandson. Christina his unborn granddaughter. But they were Tony's. Julia had been his wife, Junior his son, and Christina his unborn daughter. And Tony wasn't strong right now. Tony turned his head to look at him. "Please don't make me do this Tom," Tony said. Tom squeezed his shoulder._

_"Tony, you need to do this, if nothing else, to say goodbye," Tom said. "That's what I'm planning to do, and I think it's important that you do this as well. Please. For them," Tom said. Tony looked inside the room, took several deep breaths, and looked at Tom. Tom smiled gently and looked at Tony. "Ready?"_

_"No," Tony replied as they opened the door. The two men entered the cold sterile room and both stood frozen solid to the ground. Tony almost knew what to expect, but Tom didn't. When the ME pulled back the sheet from Julia's face, he felt sick. She was so pale, stitches sticking up coming from her chest. He swallowed hard and walked over to her._

_"Bye babygirl," Tom whispered and kissed her forehead. Tony walked over and stood next to him._

_"She looks almost peacefull now," Tony said quietly, which made Tom briefly wonder what her face had looked like when Tony had found her. He blinked to clear his head and saw Tony kiss Julia's lips before turning to face the other body. The small one. "Tom, I can't do this," Tony hissed quietly to him. Tom grabbed his wrist, and Tony stilled. The ME removed the sheet and they just stared. Theere were so many stitches._

_"Bye Junior," Tom said and ran a hand through the boy's hair. Tony kissed his son's hand and lay it back._

_"I love you son," Tony said and swallowed thickly._

_"He looks peacefull," Tom said and cleared his throat._

_"No he doesn't," Tony said, his voice calm and filled with anger. "He looks like me," he stated and went outside of the room. Tom nodded to the ME and walked out after Tony who was leaning on the wall, his whole body shaking with barely controlled rage._

_"Tony-" Tom began but was cut off when Tony turned around, a rage Tom had never seen in Tony before evident in his eyes._

_"NO! They died because of me, Tom! WHY aren't you angry with me? I was supposed to protect them and I couldn't! I WASN'T THERE!" Tony yelled and slammed the wall behind him repeatedly. Tom grabbed Tony's wrist._

_"Tony, listen to me. What happened wasn't your fault! You HAVE to let it go!" Tom said. "We've been...we're not allowed to speak of her death to anyone," Tom said quietly. Tony's whole body went lax and he just stared at Tom in dispair._

_"I have to pretend this is okay?" Tony asked quietly. He sounded like a child almost. "I have to go to work tomorrow, and pretend nothing happened? I have to pretend she's not dead? That Junior's not dead?" Tony asked, louder and louder. "Are you telling me that I have to go out there and SMILE?" Tony yelled. Tom swallowed and leant back slightly. "That's not happening. How the hell can you be so cold!" Tony growled and stalked away from Tom._

_"They think it was someone close to either of us," Tom said loudly. Tony stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, looking at Tom. "You don't have to smile, you don't have to pretend. But you can't tell people what happened. They think it was someone close to me."_

_"Gibbs?" Tony asked. Tom stared blankly at him a few moments._

_"Hell no!" Tom growled as he stalked over to Tony. "Jethro lost his wife and daughter! He would never do such a thing!" Tom growled. Tony didn't step back. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Tom yelled and punched Tony square in the jaw. Tony did nothing, just stood there, his eyes sad. "Oh God I'm sorry Tony. I just..."_

_"It's okay," Tony said calmly. "Tom, we have to have a small funeral. I can't stand more people than us. She always hated me fussing around and making a big deal out of things," Tony said. Tom smiled slightly._

_"I think we can do that," Tom said. "What do you say, just you and me, and them," Tom smiled. Tony nodded. "Does she still like those black roses Abby sent her?" Tom asked._

_"She told me to drive to Virginia to get some. What do you think?" Tony said with a snort. Tom chuckled._

**END FLASHBACK**

Tom dialled Gibbs's number.

_"Gibbs," _Gibbs's gruff voice answered.

"Anything?" Tom asked.

_"Working on it, but it's not a lot to go on. You know anything?"_

"Well, Tony's been ignoring Ducky's, Abby's, and your calls. He picked up for me, but he seems pretty sure he's on the verge of finding the killer. I don't think he's protecting someone Jethro, I think he's hunting someone. And I think he's closer than Tony thinks," Tom said.

_"His partner?" _Gibbs asked.

"Finkelton was involved in the -97 scandal. The one with the hooker? It seems that he provided the weapons for the killers, but he got off on a technicality. Tony never believed he did it. Tony also didn't have many friends. He had one, Finkelton," Tom said.

_"Tony's not easy to fool," _Gibbs countered.

"After Julia died, Tony had no friends. Everyone turned their back on him when he began drinking. He changed. He became withdrawn, he started scaring Jefferson," Tom said.

"_Yeah?" _

"I got a call, six months after Julia's death. Tony was in the hospital, I was listed as next of kin. Tony had been a hostage in a hostage situation, and shot himself in the shoulder to escape. Jefferson wanted to know if he was suicidal. I told him he wasn't, but who the hell does that?" Tom asked.

_"He always did watch a lot of movies," _Gibbs said.

"True. But I think it's a different reason that made him do it."

_"He thought he had nothing to lose," _Gibbs finished for him. Tom nodded to the empty room.

"I've been called a lot. I've been there every time. I remember I've been keeping you updated every time," Tom said.

_"I agree that 8 months hospital time in five years is too much," _Gibbs replied.

"He calmed down some after Finkelton turned out to be his savior from the bottle," Tom said. "But Finkelton HAS been a suspect ONE to many times to be counted out of this."

_"Tom, don't worry, I'm checking everything," _Gibbs said. _"He won't get away."_

"I know Jethro. Just make sure Tony doesn't die in the process. I can't lose him too."

_"You won't." _Gibbs said and hung up. Tom placed his phone on his desk and looked out the window.

"I hope you're right Jethro," he mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: AND another one because I love you guys :D R&R :D


	5. Abby's thoughts

Abby stared at the picture she had brought up of Tony. He was different. Thinner, worn, stretched almost. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week. She had tried calling Tony over and over, and she was determined that she wasn't going to stop until he picked up the phone.

"You may have pushed me away once, but you're not going to do it again!" Abby growled angrily as she zoomed in on the picture. She looked at it, while thinking about the first time she met him.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Oh my God who is that guy?" Abby asked exitedly. Julia, who was sitting next to her was about to answer when Abby continued, "He's like, totally hot! I wonder what he looks like naked!" Abby whispered loudly. The woman gave her an odd look as the guy came over._

_"Hey honey, who's your friend?" the guy asked and kissed Julia next to Abby. Abby made wide eyes._

_"This is Abby," Julia said. "Abby, this is my husband__, he's a Colnel in the US Navy," Julia continued._

_"Does this mean I can't see him naked?" Abby asked and Julia laughed. Tony just looked between them and raised both eyebrows. "I stand by my opinion, he's totally hot," Abby continued with a grin. Tony stared at her._

_"Hi Abby, I'm Tony," Tony said and reached out a hand, but Abby jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Julia, what's going on?" Tony asked. "She on drugs or something?"_

_"You'll get used to her," Gibbs said, coming back from the restroom. "Hug her back or she won't let go," Gibbs continued, he sounded amused as he sat down next to the chair Abby was sitting in. Tony hugged Abby back and Abby let go._

_"You're good at hugs!" Abby determined as she sat down._

_"Thank you?" Tony said, bewildered as he sat down next to Julia. "Where's Junior?"_

_"Outside with the other children, don't worry, Matthew is keeping an eye on him," Julia said when she saw a flash of panic surge through Tony's eyes. Tony relaxed again._

_"How's our girl?" Tony asked. Julia rubbed her tiny belly._

_"She's fine," Julia smiled warmly._

_"You're pregnant?" Abby asked. Julia looked at Gibbs, as did Abby. "She's pregnant, and she told you, and you didn't tell me?" Abby growled._

_"Two Caf Pow!'s?" Gibbs asked._

_"At least five!" Abby growled as she crossed her arms. Gibbs sighed and nodded. "Oh my God Julia, boy or girl?" Abby asked. Julia smiled._

_"Five weeks pregnant here, Abby. But Junior said it was a girl, and he's usually right, besides, Tony has the same feeling," Julia smiled and kissed her husband. Tony lay his arms around Julia and held her close._

_"That's right, we're going to have a beautiful baby girl," Tony smiled._

_"Can I be Godfather?" Abby asked. Tony just stared at her._

_"You're a girl!" Tony said finally._

_"Nice of you to notice, so can I?" Abby asked. Tony looked at Gibbs who shrugged with a smirk on his face._

_"Yeah, laugh it up Agent Gibbs," Tony mumbled. He looked at Julia who shrugged. "Uh...sure, you can be Godfather," Tony said to Abby. Abby jumped up from the chair and hugged him before returning to her seat._

_"This will be AWESOME! We're gonna have the most awesome babyshower EVER," Abby grinned. "And then, when it's her birthday, I'm gonna be all like: 'sinse this is her birthday, I will grant you one wish' and everyone will wonder what the hell I'm talking about if they haven't seen-"_

_"The movie, I have all of them," Tony said. Abby grinned at him. "Superman or Batman?" Tony asked._

_"Batman of course! Superhero by night, superplayboy by day!" Abby replied. Tony grinned._

_"And the car, don't forget the car," Tony said._

_"Ooooh he has so many nice gadgets," Abby smiled. Tony's pager beeped. He looked at it and cursed._

_"Honey, I need to run, someone screwed up something," Tony sighed and kissed Julia before leaving._

_"I like him," Abby said._

_"I can tell," Julia smiled. "And he likes you too."_

_"Really?" Abby beamed at her. Julia nodded._

_"You didn't ask about the scars," Julia smiled._

_"What scars? Oh those, what's to ask?" Abby said. Julia shrugged. "In case you didn't notice, I'm a little bit different myself," Abby grinned. Julia smiled at her._

**END FLASHBACK**

Abby picked up her phone and dialled Tony's number again. This time she got an answer.

_"I'm busy!" _Tony's voice growled.

"I know. BUT, you're my friend, and if you hang up now, I'm going to send Gibbs after you, then I'm sending Morrow, and you'll be sorry you didn't talk to me!" Abby said.

_"I'm listening," _Tony sighed.

"We're investigating your case," Abby said.

_"I know."_

"Aren't you mad?" Abby asked.

_"No, is there anything you want?" _

"I want to be your friend!" Abby said.

_"And as a friend, could you do me a favor?" _

"Of course?" Abby asked.

_"Don't call!" _Tony growled and hung up. Abby's mouth fell open and she stared at her phone. Then she narrowed her eyes as she looked at the picture.

"Just for that, you're getting a mustache and a goatee. And glasses! AND a pointy hat! And white hair! Moahahaha," she said as she hung up her phone and went back to her machine. "Mr. meaniepants," she mumbled.

"Who pissed you off?" McGee asked.

"Tony did," Abby said.

"The Colonel?" McGee asked.

"Yes," Abby growled as she manipulated the picture.

"How do you know him anyway?" McGee asked. "Me and kate haven't heard of him," McGee continued. Abby turned around to look at him.

"He's a very private person," Abby said and turned back to the picture. "He's had some problems but he's a good guy on the inside. he's scary though. Especially when he's angry. And he doesn't listen! To! His! Friends! There, what do you think?" Abby asked.

"Nice touch with the aging," McGee said.

"Thank you," Abby beamed. She printed the picture and placed it on her wall.

"So...me and kate are the only ones who hasn't met him?" McGee asked. Abby turned to him again.

"Don't be sad about that. We just met him by chance, through Julia," Abby said.

"Isn't that the Director's daughter?"

"Was. She's dead," Abby said.

"So where does the Colonel come in?" McGee asked.

"Julia was married to Tony. They had a son and a daughter on the way when Julia and the kids were killed," Abby sighed as she looked at the picture on the wall. She took it down. "He never told me," Abby said as she curled the picture out and tossed it in the garbadge.

"Poor guy," McGee said. Abby nodded.

"But not anymore. I'm going to be there for him wether he likes it or not!" Abby said and stared at the picture on her screen.

-------------------------------------------------

AN: There you have it, another chapter :D R&R and THANK YOU for the reviews :D They really make my day and i'm not just saying that. being where I am, it really spreads joy in my brain. And I need it. So thank you again. Love, donttouch.


	6. Ducky remembers

Ducky looked at the picture he had taken of Gibbs, Tom, and Tony's family. Tony had a bandage around his head and a lopsided grin, and Ducky thought back to that day.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"I promised Tom I'd stop by," Gibbs said as he stopped the car. "Come with, you'll like them," Gibbs said._

_"You seem almost happy?" Ducky asked as they stepped out of the car. Gibbs glared at him. Ducky smiled gently as they walked up the driveway and Gibbs rang the doorbell. Junior opened the door and he looked slightly panicked._

_"Gibbs! Dad fell and hit his head and mom's really scared because he hasn't woken up and I couldn't find the phone so I couldn't call an ambulance and mom's trying to wake him!" Junior said all in one breath._

_"Show us the way, Ducky's a doctor," Gibbs said. Junior nodded and showed them the way where Tony had fallen in the backyard._

_"Come on baby please wake up," Julia said and kissed Tony's forehead again. She looked up and Ducky saw that she felt utterly relieved when she saw Gibbs._

_"Ducky's a doctor," Gibbs explained as Ducky sat down and opened Tony's eyes, shinging a maglight into Tony's eyes. "What happened?" Gibbs asked. Julia swallowed._

_"I thought he was acting a little funny when he came home, but as usual he didn't say anything and just kept going. This morning, it was really hard to wake him up, and he's usually awake before dawn. He was playing with Junior and at dinner he just got up and went to the bathroom, I could hear him vomiting. I asked him if I should drive him by the ER but he hates hospitals and he glared at me. Then we went out back here after a while and Junior was playing with his cars over there," Julia said and pointed to a small place someone had built especially for cars. "He started talking nonsense, and he started getting real pale. I was so scared and asked Junior to get the phone and to call for an ambulance, and then he just...he collapsed, and I couldn't wake him up," Julia said, her voice shivering as she pulled her son closer to her._

_"Is dad going to die?" Junior asked._

_"No sweetie, of course he's not," Julia said and kissed Junior on the side of his head. She looked hopefully at Ducky who smiled._

_"Jethro, why don't you take Junior inside and give him some icecream, while we wait for the ambulance," Ducky said._

_"I'm not stupid! I want to know if my dad is going to die!" Junior said angrily. Ducky blinked a few times._

_"He's going to know anyway," Julia said. Ducky nodded._

_"Your husband-"_

_"Tony," Julia said._

_"Tony is bleeding inside his head. There is a pressure there and it has been building for quite some time. We need to get him to the ER as soon as possible, by ambulance," Ducky said. Julia held a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with terror. Junior didn't miss a beat but stared at Ducky._

_"So dad could die?" Junior asked._

_"Sweetie, you know he's not going to die. He promised he'd be there for us," Julia said to her son._

_"Mom, don't protect me!" Junior scolded her. "Is he going to die?" he asked his mom._

_"No," Julia said. "Because we won't let him, will we?" Julia asked. Junior hugged himself close to her and she hugged him back. Gibbs came through the house with two EMT's following, they loaded Tony quickly in the ambulance and Gibbs offered to drive, something Julia readily accepted. As they all got to the hospital, Julia, being pregnant felt strained under the stress and Ducky gently ordered her into a chair while Gibbs and he went to find out what was going on. Suddenly, Ducky saw a familiar face._

_"What happened?" Tom asked as he came towards them._

_"Brainbleed," Gibbs said quickly._

_"Where's Julia?" Tom asked. Gibbs pointed behind him and Tom hurried over to her and Junior. Ducky walked over to the information desk._

_"Excuse me, any news on..." Ducky looked at Gibbs._

_"Colonel Anthony Michael DiNozzo," Gibbs said. The nurse searched frantically._

_"No sir, I'm sorry. Are you family?" the nurse asked._

_"Close," Gibbs said gruffly. "We're right over there," Gibbs said and pointed to Tom, Julia, and Junior sitting by the wall._

_"I'll go see if I can get all of you a family room," the nurse said as she noticed Julia was pregnant._

_"Thank you dear," Ducky said. Ten minutes later, they were sitting in a familyroom while Tom talked to the doctor. As Tom came back, Junior was sitting completely still, leaning on his mother._

_"He's being wheeled into surgery as we speak," Tom said. Julia looked mortally offended. "I'm sorry Julia, there wasn't any time at all to let you two see him before he went in, but I made damn sure he had the best surgeon this hospital has to offer," Tom continued._

_"How long will it take?" Gibbs asked. Tom looked at him and shrugged._

_"So we just wait?" Julia asked. Tom nodded. "Will he be okay?"_

_"They don't know," Tom said bluntly._

_"Is dad going to die like grandma?" Junior asked._

_"No," Julia said firmly. "He's not going to die like grandma," she continued. Junior seemed to settle with that and Tom sat down. "Ducky, was it?" Julia asked suddenly. Ducky looked up at her with a gentle smile. "Thank you so much for your help. And you as well Gibbs, I don't know what we would've done without you."_

_"That's no trouble at all Julia, I'm just happy to be of assistance," Ducky smiled. Gibbs nodded. Julia smiled at them. "May I ask how far along you are?" Ducky asked. Julia smiled and rubbed her growning belly._

_"Three months," she smiled._

_"Oh my, boy or girl?" Ducky asked._

_"It's a girl," Julia said. "Junior told me so, and when the ultrasound came through, we just knew he was right," Julia continued and looked at Junior. "Junior?" Julia asked. Junior looked up at her. "Are you okay?"_

_"I don't want a new sister if it means dad has to die," Junior said as tears made their way down his face. Gibbs got up and sat down next to Junior. Junior looked at him, bright green eyes peering at Gibbs through the tears._

_"I ordered your dad not to die," Gibbs said._

_"You did?" Junior asked. Gibbs nodded._

_"What does your dad do when someone orders him something?" Gibbs asked._

_"He does what the orders say," Junior said._

_"Still think he's going to die?" Gibbs asked. Junior shook his head and smiled. Julia beamed at Gibbs. "You want to go grab an icecream?" Gibbs asked. Junior grinned, the same grin as his father who was now in surgery._

_"Gibbs, I can't possibly ask you to-"_

_"No trouble I suspect. He wants a cup of coffee, and hospital issue just won't do," Ducky smiled. Gibbs glared at him but Julia and Tom laughed. Junior grabbed Gibbs's hand and yanked. Gibbs got down and picked Junior up before walking out._

_"I have my cell phone on, call me if there's any change," Gibbs said. Tom nodded, and Gibbs closed the door._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ducky sighed. he had tried calling Tony for a while but Tony obviously didn't want to speak to anyone. The worst part was that he had lied to Gibbs. He had known Julia and junior, and Christina was dead of course. He had, after all, done the autopsies with the utmost care and discression. The double doors to the morgue swished open and he jumped as he saw who entered.

"Heavens, you nearly gave me a heartattack Tom," Ducky said.

"Sorry about that Ducky," Tom said and walked over to the open officedoor where Ducky was sitting.

"I was just remembering back when I first met Anthony," Ducky said. "I dear say i have just lied to Jethro," Ducky continued. Tom came in, closed the door, and sat down. Ducky looked at him. "I pretended to not know, of course. I don't think Anthony knows who performed the autopsies either," Ducky finished.

"I'm sorry to have made you lie, Ducky, I know how you feel about that," Tom said and leant back.

"How is Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"He's doing a Gibbs," Tom said calmly.

"Oh dear," Ducky said. "Tea?" he asked. Tom shook his head.

"I was wondering something," Tom said.

"The killer was left handed," Ducky said. Tom looked at him and Ducky shrugged. "I knew you didn't come down here for emotional support," Ducky smiled at him.

"Thank you," Tom said.

"Not a problem at all," Ducky winked at him.

"Finkelton is left handed," Tom said. "That might be the lead we need," Tom continued as he got up. "Thank you Ducky," Tom said sincerely. Ducky didn't reply, he knew that Tom was thanking him not for the information he had given, but for keeping their secret. Tom disappeared out the door and Ducky leant back. He tried thinking of what he would say when Gibbs discovered that Ducky had known all along. Because he would find out, of that, Ducky was sure.

"I'm an old man now, at least he won't punch me...I hope," Ducky mumbled to himself as he sipped his tea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Moooooo, well, as you can see, someone else will remember more about this particular little story that Ducky was remembering. And when I think people have remembered enough, the story will jump to "realtime" as in "present time". R&R, hope you enjoy :D


	7. Michael and Tony

Tony stared at the picture of his family. Everybody calling him had brought forth memories he'd been trying to forget. Coming home to find his wife raped and murdered, his unborn daughter stabbed mercilessly in the womb, and his son holding his mother's heart, having been stabbed to death, wasn't something he enjoyed remembering. He looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey," Michael said as he came inside. Tony said nothing, just placed his picture back in the drawer. "Look man, I'm sorry," Michael said. Tony glared at him. "I know it's not what you want to hear but I can't get any leads! The only witness we had killed himself!" Michael said. Tony sighed.

"I'm missing something," Tony growled as he looked over the case on the board once again. Michael came over and sat down in his own chair.

"WE're missing something," Michael said and looked at Tony who gave a quick nod. "I ordered a pizza. A big one," Michael continued.

"Good," Tony said.

"You staying here tonight again?" Michael asked. "It's not good for your back. You're much less grumpy when your physical health is okay," Michael continued.

"I'll be less grumpy when I catch this rotten egg," Tony said.

"Tony, it might not be the same guy, besides, we've been trying to catch this asshole for what, five years?" Michael asked.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" Tony yelled angrily and glared at Michael who held his hands up, palms facing Tony. People were staring in through the open door.

"HEY! Get back to work!" Michael yelled before kicking the door closed. "You're too involved! This isn't healthy Tony," Michael stared at Tony.

"Neither is letting go," Tony growled. Michael leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Mike, they're trying to say it was you," Tony didn't look at him as he spoke. If he had, he would have noticed Michael's jaw setting angrily.

"Do you believe them?" Michael asked. Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

"No," Tony said. "I know you, and you were with Sammy. You lost someone to this fucker yourself," Tony continued. Michael nodded. "How's your dad?" Tony asked.

"Still holding on," Michael said.

"Good, everyone needs family," Tony said. Michael got up and walked over to the window, opening it to the crisp night air. "What're you doing?" Tony asked.

"There's too many bad feelings in the room, I'm letting fresh air in, and the bad feelings out," Michael said. Tony chuckled at that. "See? Made you laugh!" Michael said, grinning like he had achieved his life goal. Tony looked at him.

"Thanks," Tony said. Michael just smiled and nodded.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Hey man, don't you think he's had enough?" Michael asked as he saw a drunk scarred man almost passed out and still drinking from a bottle. The bartender shrugged._

_"He'll drink himself unconcious and I'll pay the cab home. he always comes back three days later to pay the tab, so I'm not cutting him off. He's paying my retirement," the bartender said. Michael frowned at him and walked over to the half unconcious man._

_"Hey man, you've had enough, come on, I'll take you home," Michael said. The man glared up at him. "Look, I'm starting work tomorrow and I can't be here all night, all I wanted was to use the restroom but you look like you need help. What's your name?" Michael asked._

_"Suspended," replied the drunken man._

_"Suspended? From work?" Michael asked. The drunken man nodded. The waitress came over. "What's his name?" Michael asked._

_"This is Tony. He's been coming here every day since...well you don't want to know. His DRINKING," the waitress said into Tony's ear, Tony just waved her off, "Has gotten him suspended from work, on the station. He's a Detective there, works with Detective Masterson," she continued._

_"Oh...uh...I'm his new partner, Masterson got reassigned to a new guy," Michael said._

_"I suggest you get him home or something, he's practically lived here for three months after the...thing," she said as she walked away._

_"Sooo...partner, what do you say we go home to your place and get you cleaned up? Then we'll work a little tomorrow or something?"_

_"Suspended," replied Tony._

_"Right...let's get you home anyway," Michael said and landed a hand on Tony's shoulder. In a flash, he felt a hand grab his wrist and twist, and before he knew it, he was on the ground, on his back, staring up at two angry green eyes._

_"Don't...touch...me!" Tony growled._

_"Hey!" the bartender said and Tony looked at him. "I can tolerate you drinking your ass into a cab, but I don't want any trouble!" the bartender growled._

_"No trouble," Michael said as he got up, "We were just leaving, weren't we Tony?" Michael asked. Tony sighed and nodded. He paid his tab and Michael looked at the bartender. "He's not coming back. His wallet is closed," Michael said and the bartender shrugged._

_"There'll be others," he said to himself and Michael rolled his eyes at him. Michael walked with Tony to his car. "I think I'm going to drive, thanks," Michael said as he grabbed the car keys from Tony and made Tony get in._

_"Pizza," Tony said._

_"No, I'll make some food when we get back to my place, I don't think you should be alone toniHEY, put that down!" Michael said as Tony pulled up his gun and pointed it at Michael._

_"Pizza," Tony said again._

_"Okay, okay, pizza, sheesh, just put it down," Michael said, his eyes wide and terrified. Tony put the gun down, lay his head back, and fell asleep. Michael sighed, but bought the pizza and drove Tony to his home. Which brought on a whole different problem. How to get a big man into his apartement on the fourth floor without touching him? As if he heard the problem, Tony's eyes snapped open and he got out. He looked confused. "We're at my place, can you walk?" Michael asked. Tony glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes, follow me please," Michael said. They got into the apartement and Tony collapsed on the sofa without a word. "Guess you weren't that hungry then," Michael sighed as he watched the man sleep._

**END FLASHBACK**

"What're you thinking about?" Tony asked.

"When I first met you. You were SO drunk man, I thought you were going to drown in your own vomit so I stayed up watching you," Michael said.

"Yeah, I remember that, I wasn't asleep the whole night you know," Tony said.

"No, you spent several hours in the bathroom puking your guts out too if I remember correctly," Michael grinned. Tony rolled his eyes at him. "But you made it. Three days, it took you," Michael said. "I've never met a man who says 'I'm done with drinking' and actually means it. Like, when we went out that time with the departement, you actually bought one glass of scotch and kept to it the entire night. I was so proud," Michael laughed as Tony glared at him.

"I meant it. Julia wouldn't have wanted me to drink my life away," Tony said somberly and frowned at the board with the case splayed all over it. Michael bit his lower lip hard.

"Tony-"

"Michael, if you say you're sorry one more time, I'm GOING to KICK your ASS, do I make myself clear?" Tony growled.

"Yes Sir!" Michael said and made a salute, which Tony rolled his eyes at. There was a knock at the door. "Yay, saved by the pizza!" Michael grinned.

"Smartass," Tony muttered as he stared at the board. He looked at Frankie giving Michael the pizza. They couldn't be right, it couldn't be Michael. He would NEVER do a thing like that, the man threw up when there was stab victims and passed out if there was a lot of blood. He was a lot like Monk really. Tony smiled as Michael started telling him the story of how he once managed to apprehend a pizza delivery guy all by himself. Nope. Couldn't be Michael.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: There you have it, another chapter :D R&R please. Thank you for all the glorious reviews, and the twist and flip trick, I stole from Richefic, check out her fic's, awesomeness will ensue :D hehehe. And Molkite. And crockettsgirl. And everyone I have forgotten. But I really love this trick because it's so surprising. Lol. I tried it on a friend where I am tonight. Hmm...I don't think he likes me anymore. He WAS surprised though, and it made me laugh. He went: "Yeah, laugh it up". and walked away, but I think he's just pissed because I'm a girl and he's supposed to be stronger than me :D Anyway, cookie time :D


	8. Planting Doubt in the Colonel's mind

**Six days ago:**

Gibbs stood in front of the information desk, waiting as patiently as he could as the man behind the desk spoke into the phone. The man hung up.

"I'm sorry sir, he spesifically asked me to tell you to...uh," the man said.

"What did he say?" Gibbs asked.

"He...uh...asked me to tell you to go to hell," the man said and cleared his throat.

"So he's in?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh no, I mean yes, but...no," the boy said.

"What's going on out here?" Michael asked as he came out. "Agent Gibbs?" Michael asked.

"Michael, I need to speak with Tony," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, why don't we go somewhere we can talk," Michael said. Gibbs nodded and they walked down to the cafeteria. They ordered coffee and Gibbs stared at Michael. "I know you want to talk with him but he's under extreme pressure. We're chasing whoever killed his family and it's not...it's not good," Michael continued. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee. "He's walking a road I don't want to have to deal with, he's completely obsessed and he's...scaring me," Michael finished.

"Scaring you?" Gibbs asked. Michael nodded and picked on his styrophoam cup. "How so?"

"He's not even pretending, you know?" Michael asked as he looked at Gibbs. "If he finds this schmuck, he IS going to kill him, I have no doubt about that. I don't want to see Tony in jail, Agent Gibbs," Michael said and sighed.

"So stop him, make his boss take him off the case," Gibbs said. Michael shook his head.

"Then he'd kill himself. I don't doubt THAT either," Michael blinked furiously. "What I don't get is why. I mean, this bastard killed my wife as well, but I still don't want to kill him, I want him in jail!" Michael said with a sigh.

"What happened with your wife?" Gibbs asked.

"She was killed, stay out of my buisiness," Michael said angrily. Gibbs said nothing, but sipped his coffee.

"I need to talk to Tony," Gibbs said.

"Why, so you can feed him more bullshit about me being the one that did this?" Michael growled. Gibbs raised both eyebrows. "Yeah, he told me, we're Partners Agent gibbs, big P, he's my only friend here and I'm his, none of us appreciate your idiotic thinking!" Michael hissed.

"We're checking every possibility," Gibbs said truthfully.

"So you're even checking if it was him?" Michael asked, baffled. Gibbs nodded, it wasn't really that far from the truth, but they had already checked Tony out of the investigation. "I can't believe you," Michael growled angrily as he stood up. "He's always said you were the best and that he had a lot to learn from you, but this...I don't think he'll like you after this," Michael continued as he put on his jacket.

"He doesn't like me already," Gibbs said, "Michael, if you care for him at all, you let him have other friends," Gibbs continued.

"He doesn't HAVE anyone else! Don't you get that? He doesn't have people to hang out with, the only time he gets out of the office is to catch a pizza and a movie with me! Sometimes to watch a movie and talk with Abby on the phone, I never really got what they do but it seemed to work for a while. Then you idiots come here and tell him I did this, and now he thinks he's alone and he thinks he has to protect me, do you know what that makes him?" Michael asked as he glared at Gibbs. Gibbs said nothing. "It makes him dangerous!" Michael finished, tossed a twenty on the table and left without another word. Gibbs put on a glove and got the styrophoam cup before bagging it. Some people looked at him funny but he didn't care. Gibbs picked up his phone and dialled Tony's number.

_"I told you I'm busy," _Tony's gruff voice said, it sounded like he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hadn't if Gibbs knew him.

"I need to talk to you, now!" Gibbs said.

_"Get in line Gibbs," _Tony replied and sounded like he was about to hang up.

"Michael says you're angry at me for suspecting him," Gibbs said.

_"Damn right," _Tony replied.

"Then come down here and help me prove he didn't do it," Gibbs said.

_"Don't have time," _Tony said, he talked with someone else. _"Thanks Mike...no that's fine, I'm talking with some idiot," _Tony continued and Gibbs smirked a little.

"Tony, you don't have to like me, but you do have to trust me on this, there's probably some things you don't know about Michael," Gibbs said.

_"I'll be right there," _Tony said and hung up. Five minutes later, an angry Tony stood in front of him. He was still as scarred as gibbs remembered, maybe even more, he was thin, but muscular, and he was wearing army clothes.

"Preparing for war?" Gibbs asked. Tony said nothing.

"I came here to prove to you I know Mike better than you think," Tony growled.

"The -97 case," Gibbs began.

"I know all about that. Even proved Mike wasn't in on it when i met him. And the -99 case where they thought he was dealing dope. I know all about that Gibbs. If that's all you wanted I'm going back up, don't bother calling me again," Tony growled and turned to leave.

"He doesn't have alibi," Gibbs said. Tony looked at him.

"Yes, he does, he was with his wi-"

"Never had a wife," Gibbs said. Tony frowned and sat down.

"His wife was killed by-"

"Sister," Gibbs said. "Mentally challenged, needed home care," Gibbs said and handed the papers over to Tony.

"So maybe he was ashamed, I don't care. He couldn't have done it," Tony said and tossed the papers back to Gibbs. Gibbs picked up another sheet of paper. "Don't you dare!" Tony growled angrily.

"He was in town, Tony. He has no alibi. I checked. He lived in the hotel down the street from where you lived. He had opportunity," Gibbs said.

"Motive?" Tony asked. Gibbs shrugged. "He's not that kind of man, Gibbs!" Tony growled angrily.

"Do you really know him that well Tony?" Gibbs asked. "Where was he five years ago?" Gibbs asked.

"Saving me," Tony said.

"Before that?" Gibbs asked.

"Shooting hoops," Tony said.

"Pushing paper because of Rookie mistakes," Gibbs said and pushed some files over to Tony. Tony frowned as he looked at the papers. He slammed them into the table and rubbed his eyes.

"He can't know you're working on this," Tony said.

"You told him we're suspecting him," Gibbs said.

"Of course I did! We're Partners, big P," Tony said and glared at Gibbs.

"It could ruin it," Gibbs said.

"What the hell do you want me to do Gibbs? Pretend you didn't just accuse my best friend of brutally killing my family?" Tony growled angrily.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut about what I tell you," Gibbs said.

"Maybe I have a big mouth," Tony said.

"Maybe you should suture it shut," Gibbs replied.

"Maybe you should head back to NCIS and act like you give a damn," Tony growled angrily and stood up.

"I need you to trust me," Gibbs said. Tony turned around and walked up so he was standing close to Gibbs.

"And I need YOU, to go to hell," Tony growled angrily before leaving. Gibbs picked up his cell.

"Didn't work," Gibbs said into the phone.

_"It will, give him a day or two," _Tom replied.

"He's stubborn," Gibbs sipped his coffee.

_"You've planted doubt in his mind, I bet you he's keeping his eyes and ears open right now, and he'll call you within two days."_

"What if he goes after him alone?" Gibbs asked. Tom didn't say anything. "Want me to stick around?"

_"No. I need to trust him to do what's right," _Tom said with a sigh.

"So I'll stick around," Gibbs said.

_"Thank you Jethro," _Tom said and Gibbs hung up. He stared at the door where Tony had walked through. Tom had said Tony would come around, and gibbs had to trust that. He'd seen Tony's brain work as he processed the evidence of Michael's lying, but he'd also seen the stubborness taking over, the need to believe that his best friend was a good man. Doubt was good right now, maybe Tony would see reality. Maybe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okaydokay. Another chapter. For the ones that are confused, this IS an AU. If you're wondering abotu ANYTHING, ask me, and i shall try to answer, but this story is living it's own life and I can't be held responsible for what my plotdemon is doing. No it's not a plotbunny, the plotdemon killed it and replaced it, and it keeps throwing glowing stuff at me that really hurts. And the pitchfork, don't get me started on that one. Anyway, R&R :D


	9. Coming around to a drugged state of mind

Tony drummed his fingers against his desk. he had so much going on in his head that he needed to clear out, and he couldn't speak to Michael at all right now. His body was humming, but not in a good way, it felt like all painreseptors had begun their own war against him at the same time, and he briefly remembered forgetting his medication at home.

"I'm going to drop by my place and pick up something," Tony said. Michael nodded and Tony looked at him. "I told Gibbs to get lost," Tony said firmly, but his head kept screaming : 'liar' to him. Michael smiled.

"Thanks man," Michael said. Tony nodded and disappear outside. He got in his car and drove the usual route to his house, not missing the seemingly harmless little car behind him the whole way. He picked up his phone as he drove another way to his flat.

_"Gibbs," _Gibbs said.

"Stop following me," Tony said.

_"How'd you know?"_

"You know that Prius makes you look gay? Not to mention you're driving way too fast for a guy in a Prius," Tony said. Gibbs chuckled on the other end. "Now that I know it's you, why don't you go somewhere else, or did Tom ask you to stick around and keep an eye on me?"

_"Something like that," _Gibbs replied.

"Damnit Gibbs, I told you to go home! I can handle things here!" Tony growled angrily.

_"No doubt."_

"Fuck off Gibbs," Tony growled and hung up. He pulled up to his flat and noticed Gibbs parking next to him. Tony glared at him as he got out. "You gonna follow me all day?" Tony growled. Gibbs shrugged. "If this is your or Tom's way of trying to keep me safe, you're failing. And if Tom doesn't want to loose you from NCIS, you better leave right now," Tony growled.

"Threatening a Federal Agent?" Gibbs asked, he sounded amused. Tony stalked over to Gibbs, cathing him by surprise, as he brought one hand up and grabbed the front of gibbs's jacket, slamming him into the side of the Prius making the alarm go off.

"I'll do more than threats if you don't get out of my hair," Tony hissed angrily before letting go and walking away from Gibbs. Gibbs cleared his throat silently and frowned at Tony's retreating form. The man had changed, a lot. The way Tony had pushed him against the car gave him no illusions of Tony even having considered the possibility that Michael could be the killer. Gibbs rubbed his throat unconciously. If Tony would attack him, what would happen if he found the killer? Gibbs puleled out his cell.

"He's changed," Gibbs said.

_"I know," _Tom replied.

"He attacked me," Gibbs said. Tom was silent on the other end. "Pushed him too far?"

_"He has a lot on his mind Jethro."_

"Liability," Gibbs said.

_"No, emotnional," _Tom corrected. Gibbs frowned. _"I don't ask you to understand Jethro, but put it this way. If I were your Partner, and you had reason to believe I killed your family, and someone you trusted came along and told you I did it. What if we were best friends? What would you do to this person?" _

"Believe him," Gibbs said. Tom sighed. "I get your point Tom," Gibbs continued and hung up. He walked over to the flat and opened the door, it wasn't locked as he entered to find Tony dryswallowing some pills. Tony glared at him.

"Get out," Tony said gruffly before going into the bathroom. Gibbs waited patiently until Tony reemerged. Tony looked even angrier now. "I don't know what's wrong with your hearing, but I'm going to make this VERY clear for you," Tony said and pulled his gun, holding it directly at Gibbs's forehead. "Get! Out!" Tony growled. Gibbs didn't move. Tony removed the safety.

"Going to shoot me DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, never taking his eyes off the angry green eyes glaring straight at him. "Going to kill me for trying to make sense of all the evidence missing, all the lying Michael's been doing, all the dead end's?" Gibbs continued. For the first time in his life, he felt nervous. He felt the need to get the hell out of Dodge and run until he was safely back behind his desk. Tony's eyes held no remorse, no uncertainty, and his hand wasn't shaking.

"No, I'm going to shoot you if you don't get the hell out of my personal space!" Tony growled and held his finger on the trigger.

"Tony! Listen to me!" Gibbs growled. "I am asking you to trust me!"

"I don't trust anyone!" Tony yelled as he continued to push Gibbs further out of the hallway.

"I need you to trust me on this. Please!" Gibbs said. Tony put the safety back on and put his gun back in it's holster.

"Five minutes, then you leave," Tony said. Gibbs nodded and looked at Tony.

"Samantha Woodrock, false alibi, me and my team checked every Diana Ramson in the area, none of them even knows who he is, and the woman he called in was a fake. She's dead. No leads," Gibbs said.

"So he lied," Tony said. Gibbs nodded. Tony glared at him. "Why are you doing this?" Tony asked.

"Tom always said it could be someone close to him. What if it was someone close to you?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't even know Mike until he litterally dragged me away from the bottle," Tony growled. "We weren't close."

"What if he wanted to get close?"

"What motive does he have for killing my family?" Tony asked.

"Don't know," Gibbs said. Tony growled, frustrated as he had to support himself on the wall in a sudden spell of dizziness. "You okay?" Gibbs asked, suddenly at his side.

"Dizzy," Tony mumbled as Gibbs sat him down on a chair. "Something's not right," Tony muttered and held his head.

"What did you last have to eat and drink?" Gibbs asked.

"Mike! You gotta call Mike, we had pizza!" Tony said. Gibbs called for an ambulance and then called the office. The office confirmed that Michael had just collapsed and was being tended to by EMT's.

"Tony, listen to me, we need to get you on the floor, okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and Gibbs helped him down on the floor, putting a pillow from the sofa under Tony's head. "You don't do a lot of decorating?" Gibbs asked as he looked around the room.

"No time," Tony replied gruffly, eyes rolling at times. "Don't think it's poison...think it's a drug," Tony mumbled as his eyes started to close.

"Tony? Tony!" Gibbs said. He felt for Tony's pulse and waited for three seconds before registering there was none. He cursed as he knelt down and begun doing CPR. "Come on Tony! I promised Tom I wouldn't lose you!" Gibbs growled as he breathed twice into Tony's mouth before continuing his compressions. "I gave you an order DiNozzo, I expect you to follow it! Come on damnit!" Gibbs growled. He was never more happy to hear sirens approach and EMT's barge in and take away the duty of reviving Tony. He watched as they shocked him, once, twice, three times. "What is this, you're giving up?" Gibbs asked. The EMT's looked at him. "One more time!" Gibbs growled. "Just one!" Gibbs growled again and the EMT's looked at eachother. One more shock and there was a beep. Then another one. And then it settled into a steady rythm. Gibbs let out a sigh of relief and worry.

"Are you coming with, sir?" one of the EMT's asked. Gibbs nodded. "Just a few moments and we'll be ready to go sir," the EMT said as they prepared Tony for the journey to the hospital. Gibbs picked up his phone.

_"Gibbs?" _Tom asked.

"We hit a snag, both Tony and Michael were poisoned or drugged, it reacted bad with Tony," Gibbs said as he watched the EMT's roll the gurney out of the flat. "I'm riding in with him," Gibbs continued.

_"I'll be there," _Tom said.

"Nah, I can handle it," Gibbs said.

_"Sure?"_

"He's coming around to my point of view," Gibbs said and hung up before following the EMT's out of the flat and into the ambulance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay so I just had to do another chapter. R&R (or plotdemon will murder my braincells one by one) lol. Just kidding. Enjoy the story :D


	10. Tony catches on

Gibbs sipped his coffee as he waited in the halls of the busy hospital. He was waiting for news, but stupid paperwork that Gibbs saw no need for, was now making him wait for Tom Morrow. Gibbs grunted in aknowledgment at a man's "hello" and the man sat down next to him. He started speaking and gibbs tuned him out very carefully. This was exactly why he hated sitting in the hall. A bunch of idiots thought he was someone to talk to, to pass time. He had no interest of being something to pass time with.

"...so all in all Michael is okay, but Tony's not," the man said. Gibbs tuned in again and blinked. "Uh, sorry sir," the man said. The same man who had stood behind the desk.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Frank, but everyone calls me Frankie. I go on cases with Colonel Detective DiNozzo and Detective Finkelton sir," Frankie said.

"Stop calling me sir," Gibbs said gruffly. "I'm Gibbs, what did you say about Tony?"

"Oh, uh, sorry si-Gibbs. Agent. Can I call you Agent Gibbs?" Frankie asked and Gibbs glared at him. "Right, uh, Michael is up and about, he's being discharged this afternoon, Tony's awake but groggy, but if I know him right he's discharging himself in...seven minutes, that's close to the record, any faster and it's a new one," Frankie looked at his watch. He looked up at Gibbs who had one eyebrow raised. "Right si-Agent Gibbs, Tony has a record for signing himself out of the hospital against medical advice to work a case. He's pretty well known for that," Frankie grinned sheepishly.

"Not something to be proud of," Gibbs said as he saw Tony walk out the doors to the ICU.

"But sir! You could have a relapse! Tony you almost died!" a nurse said behind Tony. Tony turned around to face her.

"New record," Frankie mumbled as he look at his watch.

"Gina, I don't care, I'm THIS close to finding whoever is doing this, and I don't have time to be lying around here!" Tony growled. The nurse sighed. "What?"

"Sign it," Gina said and Tony signed the form. "You're an idiot," she said.

"Thanks," Tony said gruffly and walked away just as Tom enetered the hospital. Tony groaned as Tom made his way over.

"You're a complete idiot Tony! I was THIS close to losing you and you're signing out, what if-"

"Yeah, what if?" Tony asked, facing off Tom.

"I am NOT losing you! I'm putting Gibbs on you! Wether you like it or not!" Tom growled.

"No," Tony said simply and grabbed Tom, taking him with him into a small room. "Tom, if Mike suspects anything, and you stick Gibbs to me, what do you think will happen?"

"He'll know you suspect him as well," Tom said. "So you're suspecting him?"

"Hell yeah. He was fine before I'm recovered? That doesn't happen, it's the way I was trained, Tom. And that drug wouldn't have reacted the way it did if I hadn't been taking the medication, no one else knows about those two little pills. He just screwed up, and I'm not letting that go by unnoticed," Tony said. Tom thought about it. "I'll be fine, Tom. I'm okay, but for now, we have to pretend NCIS is NOT part of this investigation. Work behind his back, I'll call when I can, Mike knows I'm famous for disappearing when I'm stressed, so I'll play that card to talk to you and update on progress from my side and get a status report from your side," Tony finished.

"Okay. So right now we'll go out there and pretend, and I'll explain to Jethro later," Tom said. Tony looked at him. Then he placed a scarred hand on Tom's shoulder.

"We're good at pretending Tom, this shouldn't be a problem," Tony said truthfully and Tom smiled up at him, that little spark was back, that little spark that told him the son in law he once knew was still in there. "Go, I'll come later," Tony said. Tom walked out of the little room an over to Gibbs.

"He won't listen to anything I say," Tom sighed as he sat down. Gibbs stared at Tom and Tom replied with his own look, telling Gibbs all he needed to know without words. Gibbs stared up the hall as Tony went back into the ICU. He came out five minutes later with Michael and walked over. Tom and Gibbs got up and stood in front of Tony and Michael, Frankie in the middle. "Step away from him," Tom warned Tony.

"He didn't have anything to do with this! You are NOT my father!" Tony growled.

"If I were, I'd give you a good spanking!" Tom growled back.

"Stay out of my buisiness Tom, and STOP harassing my partner. Big P if you didn't get that. Come on Mike, let's go back to the office," Tony said gruffly and pulled Michael with him past Gibbs and Tom, Frankie following them out of the hospital.

"He's good," Gibbs said. Tom looked at him.

"You knew?" Tom asked. Gibbs smirked. "What am I saying, of course you knew," Tom sighed as he walked towards the entrance of the hospital.

"I'll keep digging," Gibbs said. Tom nodded. "You need to play the card of concerned father in law, or Michael will suspect Tony," Gibbs continued.

"I haven't had contact with him in three months Gibbs. Michael will suspect something if I start calling now," Tom said as he opened his car door. "That your car?" Tom pointed at the light blue Prius. Gibbs glared at the offending object before turning back to face Tom. "Get in," Tom said and Gibbs did. "Claire will pick it up, I don't think anyone else will dare to do it," Tom smiled as he started the engine. Gibbs said nothing.

"Think he can hold it together?" Gibbs asked as he looked at Tom. Tom shifted the gear and stared straight ahead as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"He's been holding it together for five years. I'm more afraid of what will happen when he catches the killer," Tom sighed.

"Think he's going to eat a bullet?" Gibbs stared straight ahead. The silence that followed was enough answer for Gibbs.

----------------------------

"Can you believe those asses?" Michael asked as he hung his coat up on his chair and sat down.

"Gibbs has a lot of balls following me like that. But I'm happy he did or I'd be dead right now," Tony said. Michael nodded. "Then Tom shows up, it's like they're a hundred percent sure it was you! I can't believe they'd think something that stupid, you had alibi for all the cases!" Tony growled as he glared at the caseboard.

"Yeah," Michael nodded eagerly. "They show up like I'm the big bad wolf and I...they think I killed your family. How could I have done that?" Michael asked.

"You only came to this town three months later when I had drunken myself stupid," Tony said.

"Yeah," Michael agreed. Tony's still groggy mind caught on.

_'...he stayed in the hotel down the street from you...'_

Gibbs's words rang through his head. Tony's heart fell.

"You okay Tony?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, fine, just groggy," Tony muttered thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should go sleep or something," Michael said. Tony looked at him with the best look he could muster. "Or maybe not. Just...take it easy, okay?" Michael asked. Tony continued his glare. "Don't die, then, does that work better for you, master of the looks?" Michael asked. Tony gave a short nod. Michael sighed. "We need to get this bastard and soon."

"When I get my hands on him..." Tony said. "His flower will be plucked in jail so many times...I'll make sure of that," Tony continued.

"Ouch," Michael said.

"Not enough. I'll make them shave his head, shave his balls, dress him in women's clothes and make him dance around with a sign, blowjobs for free, or something," Tony growled. Michael chuckled. "You think I can't do it?" Tony growled as he glared at Michael whose smile fell to the ground.

"That's illegal Tony," Michael reminded him. Tony looked back to the board.

"So is killing," Tony said. What he didn't see was Michael's concerned look.

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, I did another chapter. :D Couldn't stay away :D


	11. Frankie's in

Frankie whistled as he stood next to the copy machine. He was copying Michael's statements on secret request of Tony, and he was trying to seem like he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"What'cha doing there Frankie?" Michael's voice said suddenly. Frankie jumped. His mind screamed at him for getting caught like this. "Ooooh, secrecy?" Michael asked. Frankie managed to grab the paper in his pocket and hold it out for Michael. "Love letters?" Michael asked, a grimace on his face. Frankie blushed.

"I...uh...Melinda is a girlfriend and...she likes me being romantic and...uh..." Frankie stuttered. Michael grinned.

"Want help?" Michael asked.

"No, I can handle it," Frankie said.

"Why are you copying it?" Michael asked.

"I'm seeing Daniella as well," Frankie said quickly. Michael laughed.

"You dog! I knew you'd come around some day!" Michael said loudly.

"PLEASE don't say anything to ANYONE, Michael," Frankie said. Michael drew two fingers across his mouth and straightened up. "Thank you. I'm not sure which one to go for so I'm sending love letters to both of them, I want to see who goes : 'awww' and who goes 'what the hell' you know," Frankie sighed.

"Okay then. See you around, oh and Frankie?" Michael asked. Frankie looked straight at him. "If you see Tony, tell him I got a possible witness," Michael said. Frankie nodded and Michael disappeared. Frankie breathed out when Michael suddenly popped back in making Frankie jump. "One more thing, that copy machine is for police buisiness. Love letters are not," Michael said. Frankie nodded. Michael grinned and patted the doorframe a couple of times before disappearing and Frankie leaned against the copy machine with a silent sigh of relief. He turned back and started whistling again, periodically stopping to listen for sounds. he didn't want anyone to drop in like that again, especially not Michael. He gathered his copies and put everything back in it's place, and the file back in the file cabinet before packing the copies in and placing them under the cabinet for Tony to pick up.

"Thanks," Tony's voice said and Frankie yelped. "Jumpy much?" Tony asked with a small smirk as Frankie glared at him.

"You know, first Michael almost catches me copying this crap and by the way, you owe me, he now thinks I'm seeing two people! I even humiliated myself by showing a love letter to him! And now you come here and scare the begeeses out of me!" Frankie said angrily.

"Did he see it?" Tony asked.

"What?" Frankie asked and blinked.

"Did he see what you were doing?" Tony asked.

"No...Tony what's going on?" Frankie asked. Tony sighed and picked up the manilla envelope with the copies.

"Come with me Frankie," Tony said. Frankie followed him as they went out the back door and into Tony's car before driving to Tony's flat. They went inside and Tony pointed to the sofa. "Want anything?" Tony asked. Frankie shook his head. "I got more than beer, Frankie," Tony said. Frankie smiled a little.

"A soda, thanks," Frankie said. Tony went into the kitchen and Frankie looked around. "Hey, who's that?" Frankie asked. Tony came in and placed the soda on the table as Frankie looked at the picture. Tony didn't answer. "I should just keep my mouth shut, shouldn't I?" Frankie asked.

"It's okay Frankie, relax. That is my family. Or was. The man I'm chasing, is the same man that killed them," Tony said and gulped his soda down. Frankie's mouth was hanging open. "Watch out for flies, Frankie," Tony said, he sounded slightly amused. Frankie closed his mouth and swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry Tony," Frankie said solemnly. Tony glared at him. "Sorry," Frankie said and pulled his eyes to him and away from the picture. "So, uh, the Michael thing?"

"Mike's the guy," Tony said. Frankie spluttered his soda and wiped his mouth.

"Michael killed your family?" Frankie asked. Tony nodded while gulping down more soda. he placed the empty can on the table and tossed the manille envelope on the table.

"That's my proof. I can't do much while pretending Michael isn't being investigated. All those explanations are false, but, he's my best friend and I still have my doubts," Tony said.

"But you said Michael is the guy!" Frankie protested. Tony looked at him.

"Frankie, there's something you got to understand. Good friends doesn't come along often. If you find one, you stick with him or her through good and bad times. Just because I got a gut feeling, doesn't mean I don't need hard cold facts before I arrest him," Tony said. "Caught him in a lie today too," Tony sighed.

"He lied to you?" Frankie asked, and Tony nodded. "So your gut says it's him?" Frankie asked. Tony nodded again. "Then it's him." Frankie said, determined. Tony looked at him. "You have a famous gut, just like Agent Gibbs. He trusts it, and I trust you. You have no reason to lie to me, do you?" Frankie asked. Tony smiled at him.

"I don't lie, Frankie. I've never lied to you and I don't plan on starting now. I know it's him. He said he didn't even stay in this town before three months after my family was killed, but the night they died, he was staying at a hotel down the street from us, under a different name. Frankie, can you do me one more favor?" Tony asked. Frankie nodded. "Find everything you can on Mike Calms. EVERYTHING. If there's a guy in this town with the same name, you find his address for me, I'm going to talk to him, WITH Agent Gibbs," Tony said.

"You got it Boss...uh...Colnel...uh, Tony," Frankie stammered.

"Frankie, I don't think I need to tell you that this stays between us, no one, NO ONE, can know about this!" Tony said as he stared at him.

"You can kill me with your pinkie, I don't think I'd dare to not follow orders," Frankie said.

"Hey! Frankie, you're not following orders here, if you don't want to do this, you can walk away and pretend we never had this talk," Tony said firmly.

"And miss the chance to be in on the biggest case yet? I don't think so," Frankie said. Tony grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Easy there tiger. The hardest part is pretending that you're okay with Mike, think you can handle that?" Tony asked. Frankie nodded. "Good," Tony said, "I need to make a phonecall, feel free to head back to the office," Tony finished as he got up and walked into his bedroom. He picked up his phone and called Gibbs.

_"Yeah?"_

"Frankie's going to help. I found the name he was staying under, and it's Mike Calms. I asked Frankie to find everything he could on him and we're going to work that end from here."

_"Good. I'll call when I have more info." _

"Go-" Tony didn't get to finish before gibbs hung up on him. "Still hanging up on me Gibbs? Not nice," Tony mumbled and tucked the cell phone back in his jacket. He walked back into the livingroom where Frankie stood by the small fireplace and looked at the pictures. "That's just before they were killed. Same day actually," Tony said, making Frankie jump. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Frankie nodded.

"He looks just like you," Frankie said.

"God I hope not," Tony said and Frankie smiled. "Ready to go back to the office?"

"Yeah," Frankie said. Tony grabbed his jacket and locked the flat. "Isn't that Michael's car?" Frankie asked. Tony turned around to see Michael's car pull out of the parking lot.

"Fuck!" Tony growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: AHA! A cliffie. Moahahahaha. Damn. Grandpa is really sick right now...so I don't know when i can update again. Sorry. People before fiction. Especially Grandpa. I hope he pulls through this time as well but he's old and...yeah. *sigh* R&R.


	12. Michael almost loses it

"Keep walking," Tony said as they walked to his car and got in. "Use this phone and hit 1 on speed dial. That will take you to Tom Morrow, director of NCIS," Tony continued as he backed out of his parkingspot. "When you reach him, tell him Michael spotted me and you, and pulled away when we were walking out, that means he's either tapping the phone, or following me, and tell Tom to get Gibbs to call on this cell phone. It's Julia's, but Mike doesn't know I have it," Tony finished as he put the car in gear and started driving to a café. Frankie grabbed the phone and hit one on speed dial.

_"Tony? Why the he-"_"Sir I'm sorry, this is Frankie, I'm sorry to interrupt sir but Tony wants me to tell you his phone is no longer safe, it's most likely being tapped by Michael and you need to call on this cell phone. Michael spotted me and Tony leaving Tony's flat and we're now driving to...uh.." Frankie looked at Tony.

"A café," Tony supplied.

"A café. Why are we driving to a café?" Frankie asked and looked at Tony who gave him a strong glare. "Right, uh, sorry sir, but Tony asked you to give this number to Gibbs and have every call made on this phone number, because Michael doesn't know about it. We believe Michael is following Tony"

_"I'll give Gibbs the heads up," _Tom said and hung up. Frankie hung up as well and stared at Tony.

"Why are we going to a café?" Frankie asked.

"If he didn't tap the phone, he's tailing me. This gives us an excuse. I'll say I left my wallet at home, like I usually do, and that I wanted to eat and you have no money. You're a rookie, so he'll understand," Tony said.

"I have money!" Frankie objected.

"No, you don't," Tony replied as he parked in front of a café. His phone rang and he picked up.

_"Hey, where are you? I got a possible witness!" _Michael said.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

_"I *had* anyway. Turns out it was an old man who thought he saw something," _Michael sounded bored on the phone. _"Anyway, I was thinking, why don't we go to lunch or something?"_

"You weren't where I were, so I grabbed Frankie, went by my place to take my meds and grab my wallet, and we're outside Candy's corner right now. best coffee in town," Tony said gruffly as he exited the car, as did Frankie.

_"I'll meet you there in twenty," _Michael said and Tony hung up.

"He's coming here in twenty minutes," Tony said to Frankie. "Order something, I'll pay you back," Tony continued.

"I *have* money!" Frankie said. Tony grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No, you don't. Frankie, if he thinks I bought you something, he'll know we're in this together, understand?" Tony asked. Frankie nodded. "And I know how much a rookie gets a year, so you bet your ass you'll get your money back. Now order something, but on a rookie salary," Tony finished. Frankie nodded again as they sat down by a table. A waitress stopped by. "We're waiting for Mike," Tony said. The waitress nodded and disappeared.

"So what do we do when he gets here?" Frankie asked.

"I'm taking you to learn how to shoot," Tony said.

"I know how to shoot!" Frankie objected but Tony glared at him. "Although my aim might be a little off lately, so I'd be delighted in having you show me how to shoot," Frankie said quickly. Tony grinned and patted his shoulder.

"You're starting to catch on, we'll make a Detective of you yet," Tony grinned. Fifteen minutes later, Michael's car stopped in front of the café and Michael stepped out with a grin and waved at Tony who held a hand up to aknowledge him. Michael dropped into a chair.

"You're such an ass Tony, you could've called me!" Michael said.

"We're not that kind of partners Mike," Tony said and Michael made a face at him. "Besides, I was talking with Frankie, I'm gonna haul him down to the range and teach him how to shoot," Tony said and looked at Frankie.

"Really? He must like you then Frankie," Michael said and grinned, "He did the same to me, so you're gonna be better than anyone else by the end of the day. I'm glad you're taking a break from the case Tony, I was getting a little concerned," Michael said and stared at Tony.

"Don't start with me," Tony said. "I'm gonna hit the head," Tony got up and walked inside the café.

"What do you want me to order?" Michael shouted after him. Tony held up three fingers. "The usual, right," Michael sighed and leant back. he drummed his fingers against the table. "What've you guys been doing? Long time since you left the office?" Michael asked. Frankie caught on and instantly knew Michael was fishing for something.

"Tony had to grab his wallet and get a soda. He gave me one too, and he took something, Aspirin or something," Frankie said. Michael nodded.

"You guys aren't doing anything illegal are you?" Michael asked innocently.

"If teaching me how to shoot is illegal, then yes," Frankie smiled.

"Don't get smart with me kid!" Michael hissed and Frankie jumped. "Tell me what you were doing!" Michael demanded almost revealing that he had been tailing them.

"Michael, I-"

"I could hear you all the way inside Mike, what the hell is going on?" Tony growled as he came outside and sat down in the chair.

"Nothing, ain't that right Frankie?" Michael asked. Frankie nodded.

"Didn't sound like nothing. Mike, we are NOT married and you're sure as hell not my mother, now let's order the food, I'm starving after puking up the pizza," Tony said gruffly as the waitress came by the table. "The usual," Tony said calmly.

"Coffee, black," Frankie said. She smiled at him.

"The usual for me as well," Michael said. Tony glared at him.

"So, Mike, what happened with the witness?" Tony asked as the waitress walked inside.

"He had a fucking heartattack in the middle of his statement. He's at the hospital, comatose. He had something interesting to say though, saw a guy killing our last victim, Leona Davis. Or he THOUGHT he saw him anyway. Tall, blonde, muscular. Perfect description of her boyfriend," Michael said.

"Did you bring him in?" Tony asked.

"No, trying to find him first," Michael said. Tony nodded as the waitress returned. She placed two large styrophoam cups and a smaller one on the table.

"Two large usuals for the Detectives and a smaller one for the rookie, tab?" she asked.

"Sure, but Frankie's new so he'll pay for himself," Tony said. She nodded and smiled as Frankie gave her the money and she disappeared inside.

"He didn't buy? Tony you're so cheap!" Michael said. Tony shrugged. "Frankie's a rookie! He has no money!" Michael said.

"He's got to start living Mike, come on Frankie, I'll take you shooting," Tony said and got up, grabbing one big cup. Frankie grabbed his.

"Make sure you clean up the mess afterwards!" Michael shot after them.

"Yes mother," Tony replied before getting into the car and pulling out of the parking space. Tony saw four lost calls on his phone and gave it to Frankie. "That's Gibbs calling, don't let him make you piss your pants," Tony said as the phone blinked again. Frankie picked up.

"This is Frankie speaking Agent Gibbs?"

_"Is Michael still tailing you?" _

"Yes sir, I mean, yes Agent Gibbs," Frankie said, correcting himself quickly.

_"Tell Tony I'm around, and that I'll call him later. You may have to meet me if he's tailing Tony," _Gibbs said.

"Yes si-" Frankie said as Gibbs hung up. "Does everyone at NCIS hang up on you before you can finish your sentence?" Frankie asked as he hung up. Tony chuckled.

"Mostly Gibbs and Tom, but you'll get used to it, what'd he say?"

"He said I might have to meet him if you can't lose Michael," Frankie said, sounding unsure. Tony nodded.

"We'll figure it out on the range," Tony said.

"You're actually going to give me a lesson?" Frankie asked. Tony grinned.

"Yep," Tony said. Frankie suddenly felt very nervous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay so I'm feeling bad so I wrote another chapter. Lol. R&R :D


	13. Michael's death

"Aim higher Frankie," Tony said. Frankie glared at him, they had been there four hours and Frankie was tired of shooting already. "Little higher now Frankie, and you can stop," Tony encourraged him. This is what he'd done with Mike when they were new partners. "Good, you can stop now," Tony said. Frankie put the safety back on his gun and removed his earplugs. He continued to glare at Tony. "The next time you're going to shoot something, you'll thank me," Tony grinned.

"Not likely," Frankie mumbled. "I never knew shooting could be so...BORING," Frankie sighed as they exited the shootingrange. Tony smiled as his phone rang.

"Mike?" Tony asked as he picked up.

_"Tony! Thank GOD! I've been trying to reach you! My gun's gone, the shotgun in the car is gone as well. I'm hiding out at your place, I went by to see if you were here but I guess you're still at the shooting range. Listen, I think someone followed me here, I'm staying low, keeping the lights off, but I can hear someone sneaking around outside your door," _Michael whispered.

"Mike, stay there, Frankie, get on the radio and call for backup to my place. NOW Frankie!" Tony growled as they got in the car. "Mike, you there?"

_"I'm here. Tony, I think it's him! I think he's looking for you, but he found me instead. I didn't get a clear look at him but he drives a dark blue Taurus or a black Sedan. I thought two cars followed me but...shit, he's breaking in," _Michael hissed. Tony heard his door opening. Tony removed the phone from his ear.

"Frankie, are they going?" Tony whispered. Frankie nodded and continued to speak into the radio. "Mike?" Tony whispered.

_"What the hell...YOU? Tony trusted you!" _Mike's voice said before there was the sound of the shotgun going off. Tony sped up, still listening into the phone. _"Agh...ah...argh," _Michael moaned.

_"And now it's time to die, Michael. Goodbye," _a voice said. That dreaded, twisted, voice. And there was a sound of the shotgun being fired again. The phone was picked up. _"Always too little too late, or what Tony? Always too late to save the ones you love. Come home, Tony. Come to me," _the voice said and hung up the phone.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Tony yelled and beat his phone against the dashboard. "Tell everyone to apporach with caution, Mike's dead," Tony said grimly, jaw set in place. Frankie spoke again.

"Everyone, approach with caution, Detective Finkelton is most likely dead at scene," Frankie said and looked at Tony.

_"Unit 83 is approaching scene, we see you Detective DiNozzo," _the radio croaked. Tony screeched to a halt, pulled his gun, and ran towards his apartement. Frankie followed right behind him, and then Jack and Jason was behind him as well. Tony entered the apartement, which was easy since the door was unlocked. He searched the apartement without really knowing what he did. All his mind could focus on, was the body with no head, no hands, no feet, and all the blood spilled in his apartement's livingroom. He finished the search and went back.

"Jesus," Frankie whispered next to him. Tony said nothing.

"Get the crime scene investigators over here," Tony said quietly, "I have a phone call to make," Tony sighed as he picked up his phone, stepping outside.

_"Gibbs," _Gibbs said.

"Mike's dead. He seemed to know the killer, and he said that I trusted him. Can't be Frankie, he was with me. No feet, no hands, no head, there's a lot of blood and...his chest is open, and his heart is missing," Tony sighed.

_"I'm sorry for your loss," _Gibbs said sincerely.

"If you hadn't made me suspect him, he'd still be alive Agent Gibbs," Tony said, deliberatly placing Agent in front of Gibbs's name.

_"Tony-"_"Detective DiNozzo," Tony growled angrily. He felt completely cold.

_"Detective DiNozzo, are you sure that it's Michael's body in there?" _Gibbs asked. Tony hung up on him and went over to the CSI truck standing there. Jonathan stepped out, his expression grim.

"Jonathan," Tony said. "Make sure there's a DNA sample taken as soon as you get back," Tony said, and without further explanation, he went back inside the apartement. Frankie was still staring at Michael's body. "Frankie, go back to the station, fill out your report. I'll stay," Tony said gently. Frankie nodded and stepped outside.

"Mike said you suspected him of killing your family," Jack said. Tony nodded. "He's dead now. This is your fault," Jack continued angrily.

"Jack," Jason warned.

"No Jase, this is his fault! You always ruin everything _Detective_, and now you've gone and gotten your partner killed! You did this! You might as well have pulled the trigger!" Jack growled angrily. Tony just glared at him as Jason grabbed Jack and hauled him outside. The CSI's set to work. Tony stood watch over his friend's body the entire time, waiting for the CSI's to finish. He said nothing, and he didn't listen when people spoke to him. He just stood there, staring, until a hand landed on his shoulder. He blinked and looked at the man holding a hand on his shoulder. It was Tom.

"Come on Tony, let's go get a cup of coffee," Tom said gently.

"I can't," Tony said, "Someone's gotta watch over him," Tony continued, looking back at the body that was being placed on a gurney.

"He's going to the morgue now Tony, and they need to finish with processing this place. Come on," Tom said. Tony sighed.

"Take good care of him," Tony ordered, and Jonathan nodded. Tony cast one last look at his friend's maimed body before following Tom outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, so here you go. Another chapter :D R&R :D (PS: Let's pretend you've all read my story thus far. How can Michael be dead? Moahahaha)


End file.
